


The Blue Flowers of Tuchanka

by Inquartata (mackillian)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poetry, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackillian/pseuds/Inquartata
Summary: Charr celebrates the epic deeds of his daughters.





	The Blue Flowers of Tuchanka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



** The Blue Flowers of Tuchanka **

_ by Urdnot Charr _

* * *

 

Clan, listen closely! || Krantt, shut your talking mouth-holes!

Even our impatient ancestors paid more attention || to tales of war’s turning tide,

To those wars waged to endings || won by krogan warriors.

 

The galaxy-ravaging rachni || rent and rendered mute and dead.

Yet our people were paid a pittance || so we paid it back with raging rebellion.

Against sky-painted asari || slinging infinity from fingers,

Against sanctimony-steeped turians || who sat vexed and vanquished,

Against succulent-livered salarians || who then cozened a craven surcease—

A cheating change of tides bringing pestilence || to all krogan and Tuchanka.

Bleak-black fighting followed ||an elegy of our broken vigor.

 

Krantt! Kalros burn you! || You will bide here and listen!

 

Together, clan-uniter Wrex || Shepard, galaxy-welder,

And war brought Aralakh’s light || back to Tuchanka.

A sun in Mordin Solus || the sneaky salarian!

For while Kalros killed the reaper || Mordin Solus secured our real future.

As the once mighty Shroud fell || our Mother of Maws gave more reapers greetings,

And Mordin Solus told Shepard || _someone else might have gotten it wrong_.

So as Urdnot Wrex culled reapers || and Shepard watched the Shroud,

Doctor Mordin Solus cured the genophage || for someone else might have gotten it wrong.

 

Death’s scythes defeated || the pall of darkness banished,

Safe was our galaxy || for all flowers to grow and bloom.

 

Thus stood today, Raisa and Rhosyn || my Blue Flowers of Tuchanka,

Alight in dark energy || eager to face

The maw of clan’s welcome || the waiting Rite of Passage.

 

Long ago they readied || rising on little blue legs.

When little blue feet || took little blue steps

Small, steady, and fast || sure in their defiance of gravity’s pull.

 

And so they continued to grow || grabby blue stems stretching upwards and forwards.

One day a purloining, fleet-of-foot pest || the pyjak stole their beloved stuffed tiny toy.

Stripe-tailed and nimble, pyjak || the pilferer spirited off with its prize.

Fearless and bold, Raisa and Rhosyn || the little blue flowers gave furious chase.

On long lavender thief-legs || the pyjak flew ever faster in fear.

For churning up the dirt of Tuchanka || the dust of their ancestors a cloud in their wake,

Ran the little blue flowers of fury || voices and fists aloft in their frenzy.

Black seeing-circles plate-widened || their brazen enemy filled with further fright

For a corona of electric blue || cracked and snapped around the flowers.

On the worm-roof crashed || their toy of softness and comfort.

A flash on a tail, a squeak || and then fled their routed foe.

After cuddles of love gladly given || by Illium’s Blue Rose and the Garden-Wall,

A well-earned rest || was had for all.

 

Sun-lit years passed training and growing || dark lightning finer and stronger,

Until the Blue Flowers of Tuchanka || little no more, waited tall and worthy.

 

The maw hammer thumped, beckoning || back-to-back two courageous hearts thudded.

Over blue arms and legs thrummed || thrills of dark energy to throw at their opposer.

Its four seeing-slashes lambent || loud and long its screaming enragement,

Up rushed the maw of their Rite || a roil of acidic snarl and spit.

It lobbed blue skin-burning bombs || splashing sizzling streams in rock channels.

Yet fleet feet darted and dazzled || dodging agonizing death from the sand.

Minutes passed before weapons were emptied || and casings littered the wait-stones.

Victory sensed, up reared the worm-giant || its screech-maw poised over its prey.

The Void’s searing breath stinging their eyes || the blue flowers gathered together their bravery.

Daring smothered fear’s last dredges || and they summoned the gift of blue ancestors.

Called, gravity’s dark sphere appeared || and obeyed each confident command:

One sphere, then two! || Three, four, and more!

Humming a beating elemental force || gravity’s spheres flowed into the enemy’s belly.

Shouts arose from the flowers || taunts of the maw’s looming fatal fate.

Shrieking its outrage|| its jaws opened wider

And the blue flowers struck || a flash of light from fingertips

Zipped into the waiting-wide maw || and death’s worm-giant writhed and wavered.

Humming and thrumming amplified || tremors thumped through dirt and boots.

The pair of flowers took cover || and the thresher maw thrashed.

The hum reached its deafening zenith || expanding dark energy unleashed!

A boom shook our foundations || and rattled the bones of our ancestors!

Ripped apart from within || the worm-giant rained in scraps on the rocks.

 

Bringing dread’s moment || a silent blanket fell.

What of the flowers? || Was their bravery now folly?

And within the Blue Rose and the Wall || writhed fear of an ugly end for their daughters.

 

Then from beneath the pile of guts || emerged the victorious blue flowers!

And so, Kalros and clan! || Along with my awe-struck krantt!

Be proud to welcome to Urdnot ||the Blue Flowers of Tuchanka!


End file.
